Naruto: The Bijuu Mage
by MCRasengan
Summary: During the final battle against Sasuke, Naruto was sealed away. Time passes and he wakes up to find a completely different world. Let's see how this new world handles the Number One Unpredictable Ninja.


**Hello, hello, hello everybody! I am the Amazing MCRasengan, and I have come with a story for all of you. Now as for my previous story, don't worry, I haven't given up on it yet. I just had a ridiculous amount on my plate. Any ways, in this story, Naruto has been sealed away and wakes up in the Fairy Tail time period. The powers of the tailed beasts within him have now become his own, except it's known as magic due to it being Fairy Tail. This is NarutoxHarem because I feel like it. So, without further ado, enjoy Naruto: the Bijuu Mage.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was at the end of the battle. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had finally sealed Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of the Rikudou Sennin, away. However, this wasn't the end. Sasuke wanted to kill the current five Kage in order to bring about a revolution for the Shinobi world. Naruto obviously couldn't let him do that, leading to the two rivals facing off against each other at the Valley of the End once more.

Their battle had been intense. Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinnegan were blazing, and Naruto had pushed Rikudou Sennin Mode to its limits. Now, the two were exhausted, but still wouldn't give up. Each determined to win, they both charged one final attack.

"This is it, Naruto," Sasuke said as lightning covered his hand, forming a Chidori.

Naruto simply glared back, and formed a Rasengan. Then they charged.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as well.

Then they collided.

"Chidori!/Rasengan!"

Just like the last time, the two powerful jutsu caused a huge explosion of chakra. And just like last time, Sasuke was the only one left standing.

"It's over Naruto. The Five Kage will die, and my revolution will come to pass. However, you are still my friend, but I can't have you in my way." Sasuke spoke to his unconscious rival.

He then continued to pick up Naruto and put him into a cave under the statue of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Then he caved in the cave and had his Rinnegan seal it off from everything, including time.

"Now," Sasuke stated, "it's time for a revolution."

 **Millions of Years Later**

Millions of years had passed since Sasuke buried Naruto beneath the statue of Hashirama. The shinobi system and chakra itself were now a thing of the past. It had been replaced with magic. Magic of all kinds whether it be a simple spell for everyday usage, or combat-oriented. The people who wielded this power were called mages. These mages would commonly join groups known as Guilds. And of these Guilds, there was one in particular that was revered as the strongest. The name of this Guild is Fairy Tail. It is led by its Third Master, Makarov Dreyar. However, we're not looking at Fairy Tail itself right now, but rather its strongest member, who is heading down a road on his way back to Magnolia, the town where Fairy Tail is located. This man is Gildarts Clive.

Gildarts is known as the Ace of Fairy Tail, their most powerful mage. However, there is one problem with him: he causes an incredible amount of destruction. This is caused mostly by his carefree attitude combined with his Crash Magic, which the whole purpose is destroying things. However, these destructive tendencies would be the salvation for one blonde shinobi.

Gildarts was heading back to the guild after completing his latest job. He was taking a shortcut through a forest that most avoided as it was thought to be too dangerous. Gildarts just thought of it as a challenge. As night fell, Gildarts set up camp and went to sleep by a river near the ruins of an ancient statues. However, during the night he was attacked by a wolf out on the hunt. In response, Gildarts immediately woke up and blasted some magic, hitting the wolf and sending it flying into the stones near the statue's ruins.

It was then that the impact caused the rocks to shift, revealing a cave to Gildarts. Naturally, he had to know what it was. Entering the cave, Gildarts saw strange writings on the walls, obviously from times long past. Moving further into the ancient cave, it was what he saw next that astonished him.

Surrounded by some form of glowing light was a young boy, appearing to be about seventeen. He was tall for his age, and had a lean but muscular frame, built more for speed than power. He had bright blond spiky hair and had three markings on both of his cheeks, similar to whiskers. He was wearing a tattered orange and black jumpsuit, sandals, and a headband with a strange marking on it.

"What the hell…" Gildarts said, trailing off as he realized that the kid was also asleep or something. "Well, better wake him up."

Gildarts reached forward and easily shattered the golden light surrounding the boy, which led to him falling to the ground.

"…Oops," Gildarts said, realizing he caused the boy to fall. "Better take this kid to Magnolia. Looks like he's been through a bit." Gildarts then set out for Magnolia at a slightly quicker pace with the blond boy slung over his shoulder.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

"What happened?"

These were the thoughts that were on the mind of one Naruto Uzumaki. Looking around, he could tell that he was obviously in his mindscape, but it was different now. Mostly just a vast white expanse of space with nothing in it, not even Kurama. However, something else felt strange. Then it dawned upon him: his chakra! He couldn't feel his chakra! But that left the question: how was he alive? Chakra was a person's life force. Everyone has it, and yet now it didn't seem to exist. Then the events from before he fell asleep came back to him.

"Sasuke," he growled out, realizing that the Last Uchiha had somehow caused this. Then he heard a familiar voice.

" **Calm down, Naruto."**

"Kurama?" Naruto asked, realizing his partner was still around. Said bijuu then materialized, revealing that Kurama, the Kyuubi, was indeed still here.

" **Yes Naruto. I'm glad to see you finally woke up. Honestly, even I don't sleep for that long."**

"What do you mean? What happened? Did Sasuke do this?" Naruto asked rapid fire.

" **In order: I mean you were asleep, you were sealed for a few million years, and yes it is the Uchiha's fault."**

"Oh…" Naruto said before realization struck him. "I was sealed for millions of years!"

Kurama sighed in exasperation, expecting this reaction and then continued.

" **Yes, and that means that much has changed. Kaguya escaped again, and without you there, she succeeded in reclaiming all chakra. However, we managed to make sure she didn't get yours."**

"What do you mean we?"

It was then that eight more figures materialized. Naruto was easily able to identify each one of them. There was Shukaku the Ichibi, Matatabi the Nibi, Isobu the Sanbi, Son Goku the Yonbi, Kokuo the Gobi, Saiken the Rokubi, Chomei the Nanabi, and Gyuki the Hachibi. Including Kurama, all nine bijuu were with him, just like at the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Seeing them made him a bit more reassured, as he now had some familiar faces to work with.

"Ah," Naruto said. "So that's what you meant by 'we.'"

This sent the bijuu into small bits of laughter, but they soon calmed down. Kurama then chose that point to speak up.

" **Naruto, without chakra, humanity almost ceased to exist,"** the fox stated.

" **As you know, chakra was humanity's life force,"** Saiken continued.

" **They were supposed to have been wiped out after that incident,"** Shukaku commented.

"Then why weren't they?" the blonde shinobi questioned.

" **Ethernano,"** Isobu simply said.

"Ether-what?" Naruto asked, obviously confused.

" **Ethernano is an energy in the environment similar to Nature Energy, but a bit different,"** Chomei told the confused ninja.

" **When humanity harnessed it, they gained a new life force as well as the ability to use magic,"** Kokuo told him.

" **It's not as strong as chakra,"** Son Goku started.

" **But it's definitely more diverse,"** Matatabi finished.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He was the last shinobi. The last wielder of chakra.

" **You'll have to blend in, so we gave you some modified versions of our abilities to mimic magic,"** Gyuki told him.

" **Don't worry though. You've still got all of your past skills on top of that, so you should be fine,"** Chomei said, finishing up everyone else's thoughts.

Naruto knew that with "magic" based on the bijuus' abilities as well as his chakra, he'd definitely be able to survive just fine. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

…shouldn't have thought that, Naruto. Murphy's going to fuck with you now.

 **Fairy Tail**

Naruto awoke to the sound of voices. Voices that he obviously didn't recognize. He caught a glimpse of a tall orange haired man and a really short old man with a moustache.

"You think he'll be alright, Master?" the younger man asked.

"He'll be fine," the older man replied. He then glanced at Naruto and said, "After all, he's waking up right now."

Both men now turned to look at the young blonde. Naruto then saw that the older man was about to address him.

"Hello there," he greeted. "My name is Makarov Dreyar. I'm the Guild Master here at Fairy Tail."

Naruto could only say one thing in response. "Fairy What?"

"Fairy Tail" the younger man told him. "It's the strongest guild in Fiore. I'm Gildarts by the way. Gildarts Clive. I'm the one who found you."

"Found me?" Naruto asked.

The two men just looked at each other, and the one called Makarov asked the question the two were wondering.

"What's your name my boy?"

"Naruto," he replied. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto," Makarov stated, "welcome to Fairy Tail."

 **That's a wrap for Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed the start of my new story. It's simply an idea I came up with. I hope to work on finishing The Ultimate Betrayal as well. Let me know on what you think about this story. Thank you. MCRasengan out!**


End file.
